Twilit Dreams
Kingdom Hearts: Twilit Dreams (often shortened to just Twilit Dreams) is the sequal to The World of Light RP, taking place a few years after the final events of that RP. Created by Adam Hillman Productions, Twilit Dreams tells the story of Adam as the worlds once again are threatened by , and . Features * A complete single player experience, spanning over 24 worlds - including new ones exclusive to Twilit Dreams * A completly new way to travel between worlds, where you can plot your own path through the cosmos seperating the worlds, or use the Corridors of Light to quickly travel between worlds that have been 'saved' * Learn OverDrives to take the advantage as you fight Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed * Choose between FOUR types to specalise in, including the Warrior, the Mage, the Defender and the all-new Shifter. * Fight over 20 bosses, including Oogie Boogie, Captain Hook, Clu 2.0, the Bandersnach and quite a few Darksides! * Use Drives right from the start, including the Light Form, the Shadow Form, the Twilight Form and the always-annoying-when-it-comes-up Reverse Form. * Team up with famous Disney characters, as well as some other characters, including Scott Pilgrim and Adam's Nobody, Xamad. Story Prologue - Reawakening The Prologue starts in the Castle of Twilight, where Adam is resting in his room, pondering on what events were going on over in the other worlds, when an alarm sounded. Adam knew exactly what it was for - it meant that the worlds were once again in danger. However, staying inside the Castle of Twilight has made him a bit rusty with wielding the Keyblade, so he desided to train in a enviroment that he was used to. So, he started up the holographic training room with the Reawakening Program, a very special program that simulates the events that all Keyblade Wielders normally go through before they first wield a Keyblade, although altered to suit Adam's style. Afterwards, you can either explore The World of Light to do some pratice with the few Nobodies that have made it through to the world, or blast off in the Gummi Ship through the Highway of Light, which will unlock the first section of the cosmos for you. Segment 1 - Old Worlds, New Problems At first, only Underland, the Land of Dragons and the Olympus Coliseum are opened up. Underland has Adam helping Alice during the events of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, leading up to a fight with the Bandersnatch. The Land of Dragons sees Adam helping Mulan from Shan-Yu's Unversed - the first time in the game where the Unversed are featured, leading Adam to utter the phrase, "He can't be a Heartless, but he can't be a Nobody either... So who is he?!?" This is due to Adam never seeing an Unversed before. And, when visiting the Olympus Coliseum, Adam tries to sign up for the Olympic Games, even though in Phil's eyes Adam's nowhere near a Hero. However, he was able to fend off a wave of Nobodies intent on wrecking the Olympus Coliseum, giving him a chance to enter. Although he made it to the final, he ended up fighting Zack. Depending on your skill, you may win or lose the fight, but whatever happens, Cerberus is unleashed, who Adam has to fight. Once two of the first three worlds are completed, a new section openes up - although only Traverse Town is the only world in that section that can be accessed at this time. While you are here, Xamad will be a party member, even though the only foes here are weak Heartless. It is here where Yen Sid will teach Adam Cure, the first spell that Adam learns besides the Fire and Blizzard spells he has at the start of the game. He will also open up another section of the cosmos, leading to three more worlds. These worlds are Deep Jungle, Agrabah, and the Pride Lands. In Deep Jungle, the presence of the Unversed has made the apes go mad, and it's up to Adam to help Tarzan with getting rid of the Unversed. Agrabah has Jafar excaping from his lamp, (again!) but this time he was able to convince someone to wish for his freedom. Freed from the grip of the lamp at last, he desides to crush Agrabah, and then create his palace from the ruins. However, with Aladdin's and Genie's help, Adam was able to wish Jafar back into his lamp, but not before wearing him down in a fight with the aid of the Aero spell that Genie gave to Adam to help. The Pride Lands sees Adam take the form of a tiger, as he helps Simba with both Heartless and some Unversed that took the shape of hyenas. Completing two of these worlds will unlock the Phil Cup at the Olympus Coliseum, as well as uncovering Twilight Town. The Phil Cup offers Thunder to the winner who takes down the Darkside that is currently the 1st seed, while Twilight Town is a good place to grind on Nobodies. Not only that, but King Mickey is also visiting to find out why there are so many Nobodies around. Helping him out will grant you the Gravity Spell - if you have done the Phil Cup, you can return to Traverse for a new Keyblade afterwards - and will open up a new area of the cosmos, where things get... intresting. Segment 2 - Strange New Worlds In this new area of the cosmos, you will find three more worlds: Atlantica, Neverland, and Toronto. While Atlantica and Neverland may give players a sence of Deja Vu story-wise, Toronto introduces Scott Pilgrim to the Kingdom Hearts cosmos, in a world that you have to come back to in order to advance the plot of that world. But you must also watch out, as from the moment this segment is opened, Monstro will be swimming through the opened cosmos. Clearing Atlantica (getting Thundera in the process) and Neverland (getting Aeroa in the process) opens up the final world in the segment where Traverse Town and Twilight Town are located. The Raident Garden mainly has Unversed to fight, although there are places where Heartless and Nobodies will appear from. Also, Merlin is here - talk to him so that you can gain access to a new segment of the cosmos. But before you venture forth, it's a good idea to get the Fira spell from defeating the third Evil Ex in Toronto (the first one's already defeated before you get there) and the Blizzara spell from defeating the Parasite Cage in Monstro, as well as taking part in the Pegasus Cup, which offers Cura to whoever can defeat the trio of Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. The new area opened up once again houses three worlds, Port Royal, Halloween Town and Mobius. Port Royal takes place during the At Worlds End film, where Adam helps Will to rescue Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones's Locker, then assists them in the fight agenst Davy Jones. However, when Cutler Beckett, having been killed by a combined barrage of cannon fire from The Flying Dutchman and the Black Pearl, comes back as a Heartless, Adam mutteres under his breath, "That wasn't supposed to happen!" However, under sustained cannon fire, Beckett's Heartless didn't last long. Halloween Town sees Adam don a vampire costume as he assists Jack Skellington with Halloween - even though his plan to use Unversed as dancers has as much chance to be sucessful as when he used Heartless. And, Oogie Boogie saw this as a chance to get back at Jack after being defeated by him twice before. Yet Oogie's plans quite literally comes apart at the seams, as Adam uses his Keyblade to pull a thread that comes loose during their fight. Mobius not only brings the Sonic series into the Kingdom Hearts cosmos, but it features a choice - a choice that determines which Summon you get, and who you face along with the boss. This is because Eggman has managed to capture Sonic and Shadow, and it is impossible for Adam, even with the help of Knuckles, to save both of them from being robotisied. Whoever you choose to save can be summoned from then onwards, but the other hedgehog will be turned into a robot under Eggman's control. You only need to take Eggman's HP down to 0 to beat him, but his new toy won't let you take him out so easily. Yet this is a good time to use your new Summon - because if you saved Sonic, his high speed will allow you to deal a lot of damage to Eggman over a short period of time. If you saved Shadow, however, he will use Chaos Control to stop Eggman from attacking or even moving, allowing you to get some easy hits on him. Make sure to visit Toronto to fight the next three Evil Exs after clearing all three worlds here before you head back to Olympus Coliseum - where you can finally access the Underworld to pay Hades a visit after Zack goes missing. Eventually you have to fight him to free Zack, but the curse of the Underworld prevents you from using most Drives (except the Shadow Drive) and any spells until Herculies comes along and assists you with the Olympus Stone, which breaks the curse for the entire time that you're in the Underworld. Afterwards, you will need to go back to the Raident Garden, as Data Heartless are turning up all around. This means you have to dive into Space Paranoids to find out what is going on - where you discover that Clu 2.0 has hi-jacked the defence grid of Raident Garden, and producing loads of Heartless that are spewing out into the Radient Garden. However, after using a Light Cycle and a Reconizer with Tron's help, you finally confront Clu 2.0, who has gathered data on when Sora, Donald and Goofy visited and he uses it to transform him and two of his bodyguards into Sora and co. However, the Data Keyblade that Clu 2.0 was using while in Sora's form ended up becoming his undoing, as Adam was able to take it from him and use it to derezz him, therefore bringing peace back to the Space Paranoids. Afterwards, a new area opens up in the cosmos, but make sure to complete the Herculies Cup first to earn Gravira - although you will have to fight Herculies on your own to win! Segment 3 - Darkness Eternal The new area is empty besides a single world - Dalmation London. However, Adam can't help but feel a looming dark force in the area - a hunch that comes true after he defeats Cruella De Vil to prevent the puppies that she had kidnapped from being turned into a fur coat for her. Because after the fight, the entire world is plunged into Darkness, and is distroied. Thankfully, Adam is flung back to Traverse along with three of the puppies. Realising that the other puppies could be in danger, Adam desides to find the rest of them and return them to Traverse until Dalmation London is restored again, especally when Yen Sid offered to look after them. He even knows where all of the puppies have been scattered to - including three new worlds that are in a section of the cosmos that he openes up. This new section of the cosmos houses Beast's Castle, Deep Space and Hyrule, and all three of them are swarming with Unversed. In the Beast's Castle, time is running short for the Beast to love and earn love in return from Belle, as the last few petals of the rose start to fall. But even though a Symphony Master shows up to prevent the Beast from breaking the spell, Adam was able to see the two kiss just as the last petal fell - breaking the spell on the servants, but somehow the Beast remained how he was. Just then, Adam noticed a Flood Unversed making off with the last petal, but it disapears before Adam could catch it. Even though the Beast is stuck in his beastly form, Belle promised him that they will find another way to finish breaking the curse. Meanwhile, Stitch has somehow been captured and is being held prisoner inside a spaceship filled to the brim with Unversed - leaving Adam to fight through the ship, rescue Stitch, and then disable the ship before the Unversed can use it to invade any worlds with it, with the aid of the Thundaga spell gained by rescuing Stitch. In Hyrule, Ganondorf is using the Unversed in his attempt to take over the world, but two problems are slowing his plan down. First, a young boy by the name of Link has been fighting the Unversed, searching for the Master Sword that would end Ganondorf's plans stone cold. And second, he's unable to control the Unversed well enough to have major protection over the temples that will open up the resting place of the Master Sword. Adam quickly becomes a third problem to him, slaying the Unversed in the Forest Temple before defeating the Mad Treant protecting the Forest Seal - this quickly attracts Link's attension, and for a short while, he thinks that Adam's working for Ganondorf. However, even though Adam was able to overpower Link, he didn't kill him, stating that "I'm not here to help anyone take over this world - I'm here to save it from the Unversed. Besides, this might be of more use to you." Adam then passes the Forest Seal to Link, and then offers to help him find the other two seals. One of these is found in the Ice Temple, guarded by the Ice Titan - defeating it gains you Blizzaga. The other is in the Fire Temple, guarded by a flaming Unversed - defeating it gains you Firaga. Once all three seals are collected, Adam and Link heads to the Temple of Time, where Link gains the Master Sword - and Adam gains the Master Keyblade afterwards from the three seals combining into a keychain. But to get to Ganondorf, you need to fight waves of Unversed as you climb the tower he has constructed - and, when you reach the top, he has a suprise for Link and Adam, having learned how he can control the Unversed: by becoming one! However, Unversed Ganon is no match for the combined strength of Link and Adam, and Link uses the Master Sword to seal Ganon in stone. After clearing all three worlds in this section, three of the worlds you had visited beforehand will be in grave danger. First, return to Neverland to fight Hook once again to gain Aeroga, then head back to Toronto to finally fight Gideon Gordon Graves - however, Gideon has a Darkside helping him, making the fight a lot harder. Afterwards, head back to Mobius, where you finally get the chance to save either Shadow or Sonic, (Depending on which one you saved beforehand) as Tails has discovered a way to reverse the robotisiation - all he needs is for the hedgehog in question to step inside his latest invention, which is easier said than done! When you finally suceed, not only will you gain Curaga, but you will also gain the Emerald Keyblade - a useful weapon when it comes to fight Eggman again. After this, you need to clear all the other worlds that you haven't yet cleared, before you can finally progress to the next segment. Segment 4 - The End that Never Was Unversed? At the start of this segment, head straight to your Gummi Ship, because it will pick up a strange reading in the section of the cosmos nearby where Deep Space is found. Head to this point, and you will discover an abandoned Gummi Ship. It is important that you explore this Gummi Ship, as it shows where three worlds, created by Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed being in the Realm of Light, can be found - but one of them, the Unversed World, is outside the accessable cosmos, meaning you will have to find a way to connect the Corridors of Light to that world. To do so, you need to visit the End of the World, where you will find elements of every world where Heartless can be found within. Head through them all, and you finally reach an unknown segment - one which allows Adam to finally open up a path to the Unversed World through the Corridors of Light. But going through this Corridor of Light will prevent you from using the Gummi Ship or heading to any other world until the riddle of the Unversed is solved. In the Unversed World, you will encounter the Reversed, a giant Unversed which is on par with the Darkside and Twilight Thorn. Defeating it will allow Adam to discover that these Unversed that have been swarming the worlds are formed from the remains of a defeated Heartless/Nobody pair. But there are more Unversed than there should be, leading Adam to head to The World that Never Was by Corridors of Light. Here, Adam encounters Xamad, cloaked in the attire of . Xamad explaines that the reason why Unversed are forming is because the ballence of the worlds was shifted long ago, and that his attempts to correct them have failed - somthing that makes Adam suspisious as to if the person before him really is Xamad. But, before he can question him, an alarm goes off - somthing's happened to the World of Light! While Adam is distracted, 'Xamad' slips away, leaving Adam both confused and angry. Segment 5 - The Runination of the World of Light You can't do anything but return to the World of Light, as Adam refuses to head anywhere else until he has returned there. However, the Highway of Light is swarming with Heartless, but as it's the only way back, Adam has to go through it. Also, for some reason the Corridors of Light won't connect to the World of Light. That reason is because the World of Light is ruined. An alarming number of Heartless and Unversed await in ambush in the Ruin Outskirts, no doubt formed by the fake Xamad. However, Adam makes quick work of them, even though the claymores are inactive. If you try to head north, Adam will be knocked back by an invisable wall, but the D-L Keyblade won't unlock it. So, you have to head south to the Statue of Light, where Adam will unlock the Word of Light Keyblade. This Keyblade will automaticly be Adam's off-hand Keyblade for the entire time Adam is in the World of Light, and it will also grant Adam the full Dual-Wield ability from now on, even when not wielding it in the off-hand - beforehand, the Dual-Wield ability only activated during key battles. On the return to the invisable wall, the Word of Light will glow, and will automaticly unlock it, allowing you to progress north towards the Castle of Twilight. But upon entering it, Adam feels how the fake Xamad had changed it - the Castle is now a maze that must be traversed in order to find three rooms housing a Darkside, a Twilight Thorn or a Reversed. Upon defeating the trio of huge emenies, a path to the top of the castle will open. There is nothing to do in the huge, barren room that forms the top floor except to find the only doorway that leads to Adam's old room - leaving him to comment that "Whoever the fake Xamad is, he was able to change nearly the whole of this castle. However, there's one room that he hasn't..." Adam then spots somthing diffrent about the room - one of the walls has a drawing of Kingdom Hearts. Both the D-L Keyblade and the Word of Light reacts to the drawing, reviealing a Keyhole. Using both Keyblades, Adam unlocks the Keyhole, making the drawing glow. And when Adam touches it... Segment 6 - Kingdom Hearts Re: Awakening Upon touching the drawing of Kingdom Hearts in Adam's room in the Castle of Twilight, Adam appears on the Station of Broken Dreams. It seems like the Awakening, but a voice tells Adam that the Awakening IS Kingdom Hearts - or, at least a fragment of it. "However, that Unversed that ruined your world... he's heading back to where it all started. The place where a Keyblade Wielder was left... and the place where two new Keyblade Masters live. A world that is more protected than even yours, yet a world that fell to Darkness once before," it explains "Are you saying that the fake Xamad is an Unversed?" Adam askes. "He's not just any Unversed - he's what's left of the greatest threat the cosmos has ever seen. Part of him wanted to open me to fill him with Darkness - part of him wanted me to give him and his Nobodies hearts, before trying to absorb my power. And all of him tried to claim me, but a trio defeated him - only for one of them to be taken to become part of him, while another had to seek someone who would become a Keyblade Master to keep his light alive. And the third dwelled in the Darkness after an attempt to save the first." "Are you saying...?" "Yes. The one who faked your Nobody is none other than the Unversed of Master Xehanort. He seeks the demise of every other Keyblade Master in an attempt to weaken me enough so that he can take my true power for himself." "So, Xehanort's Unversed wants the demise of every Keyblade Master. But why hide as my Nobody? I'm just a Keyblade wielder who wants to unite Light with Darkness so that Darkness itself can be removed, leaving just Light." "Because the Light you have formed is the Light from long ago, before people split it into the Light and Darkness of nowdays." "Wait... the 'Light I have formed'...? But I've haven't managed to unite Light with Darkness yet!" "You have. When you unlocked the path to me, you used two Keyblades. One was the combination of Darkness and Light, the other was the last of the old Old Light. By using them together to unlock the path you unlocked to me, you completed your Twilit Dream by forming a new version of the Old Light." The Station of Broken Dreams changes into the Twilit Station as the voice carries on. "And it was that Old Light that allowed you to wield two Keyblades at the same time - it was always there, but now you've given it a proper form. But beware. The Old Light can work both ways - it can remove Light from the world or Darkness from the world, depending on who wields it. And Master Xehanort wants to use that Light to remove Light itself. Now, go forth, and save the worlds from eternal Darkness!" After this, a new Corridor of Light will form on the other side of the Twilit Station. However, before you enter it, the voice warns Adam that if there is anything else he wants to do, he needs to do it before entering the Corridor of Light. So, if you want to head back, head through the Corridor of Light behind you to head back to Adam's room, from where you can use Corridors of Light to head to any world you've visited beforehand. (except for Dalmation London and the Unversed World) Otherwise, head through the Corridor of Light ahead of you to be transported to the final segment. Final Segment - Xamad is again Nothing... Epilogue - RE: Twilit Dreams Once you load in a completed save, you will notice that Destiny Islands can now be reached from the cosmos. Also, if you have saved all 102 Dalmations, Dalmation London will be restored. If you haven't yet saved them all, don't worry - once they are all saved, Dalmation London will then be restored. You can then explore the new area unlocked for extra items, and a bonus boss in the form of Miss De Vill. Also, in the areas where "Xamad"/Xehanort's Unversed was a permenant party member, either Sora or Riku can replace him. They can also be in the party in every other world, but there can only be at most two party members with you at any one time. You will also have the Unversed Form, which will sometimes be chosen if you would normally go into Reverse Form. Like the Reverse Form, it uses up all DP, and can't be leveled up. Unlike the Reverse Form, however, the length of the form is determined by twice the DP used in transforming, it can be selected after transforming into it for the first time and it gains new skills as Sora or Riku levels up. However, the cause of this form is left untold... for now. But during this form, Adam resembles Xamad - could that have somthing to do with it? Note also that this form can't be used in worlds where Adam has a changed form and Xamad doesn't appear in. Finally, you can head back to Kingdom Hearts and fight all the bosses (besides the bonus bosses) again, in both the Boss Rush Mode and the X Boss Mode. While the Boss Rush Mode leaves the bosses as they were when you first encountered them, the X Boss Mode has you fighting harder versions of the bosses, with new attacks for you to avoid. Trivia *Twilit Dreams was created before The World of Light RP even started, meaning that while it is a sequal to it, it also means that the ending of the RP has already been set in stone before it even began!